More Than Just Friends
by juicygirl16
Summary: Bella is a outcast and everyone hates her. She only had one true friend, Edward. But what happens when a dance comes and Bella is stuck between saying yes or no to Edward's question? Will her past hold her back from her dreams? ExB Review Please!
1. Summary

More Than Just Friends- Summary of this Series

Bella is a foreign exchange student from Britain who is trying to gets higher GPA by getting on this program. At first she is a loner, an outsider, and people all the sudden think that she is some tramp who uses boys to get everything, courtesy of Jessica. The only person that pays any remote attention to Bella is Edward, a boy in her art class that can relate to her better than herself. They then start to hangout with each other and start to get closer and closer to each other.

They were all they had for each other, and soon enough they have a deep conversation that changes the perspective of each other. But something happens to each of them. Although they both have had hard and different backgrounds, they learn to look past that and look inside and not on the outside.

And before long a dance comes along, homecoming to be exact, and everyone all the sudden pays attention to Bella. All the guys start to ask her, but to no avail, she said no to all of them. But she knows deep down in side there is one guy that she wants to be asked by. Edward. Little does she know that Edward feels the same way, if fact he has given her hint of the dance and who she will go with.

Something in her past haunts Bella though. Her darkest secrets about herself tell her to not "take the plunge". But what if she doesn't? Will Bella not like her as much as she likes him? Or will Bella go past her fears and becomes more than just friends.

* * *

Well do you like it?! If you do please review...if you dont I wont continue!!!!!

Yours Truly,

juicygirl16


	2. Prolouge

**Hey guys, **

**Its juicygirl16! I got so much reviews so soon that I decided to give this a test run for the prolouge (i dont think I spelt that right!)o well... I hope you like it ...and I am sorry this is another intro but I have to have a back ground before I get into the story...it will make more sense...so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Stephenie Meyer...blah blah blah u know the drill!**

* * *

Prolouge

"I'm not going! I have lived here my entire life and you expect me to leave all the sudden! That's it, I'm not going!" That's the last thing I remember saying to my father before I realize that I was on a 777 jet on my way to a very far away place. To just summarize what has happened let me introduce myself.

Hi, my name is Bella Marie Swan. I live in the great London, England in a big high rise right in the heart of downtown. My father, a private investigator for the England FBI. My mother, a famous actress who spends millions of dollars for drugs to make her thinner.( Evan though she is like 100 pounds,)

I know my life sounds crummy from the start, but my life is pretty good until yesterday. You see, I am considered one the most academically achieved in my school. My father heard a couple of months ago that if I went on this "foreign exchange" project that I could get a scholarship to a college, hence me yelling at my father.

I know my father wants what is best for me but I loved it in England. I was the most popular girl in school, had a wonderful boyfriend, and a very cute Labrador puppy that I could never live without! What's not to love?

But Before I knew it, I was here in this plane heading to Forks, Washington where my new "parents "were living. Personally I would rather go to New York City or some other place where they had some sort of shopping. This town wasn't even on the map.

I knew I was going to regret this stupid thing. I just knew that nothing would happen that would change my life in the slightest bit.

But I was wrong. I wasn't even close to being right, for if I knew what I know now. I would hop on that plane in a second and be forever with the man I loved.

* * *

**So did you like it! I know it was super short but trust me, the first chapter will be long! lol**

**Review and Read!!!!! ( I want at least 5 review before I continue!)**

**Yours Truly,**

**juicygirl16**


	3. Chapter one

**Hey guys,**

**its juicygirl16! Finnaly, I got the courage to realese the first chapter of More than Just friends!!!! I am sooo exited and I hope that you will love it!!!!!!! I do! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything from Stephenie Meyer...blah blah blah you know the drill!**

**The song for this chapter is Everything is Alright! (Hence the title of this chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Everything is Alright

I pulled up the driveway and looked at my brand new home. It was nothing like London. Just a plain old farm house with a large swing in the porch. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this exchange project.

I rang the door bell and waited impatiently at the plain white door. _My "parents" probably aren't __even__ nice. I bet their poor, rude and smelly! This is just going to be great! I will have to get my dad back somehow._

Before I could think of a plan a little boy opened the door. He looked like a normal seven or eight year old with blue jean overalls. His complexion was fair, even though he had gum in his beach blond. His face like a little doll but had ketchup stains all over him.

"Hi, who are you?" He stared at me incredulously. I explained I was the new "foreign exchange" girl. I grimaced at the thought, I hated that I was now labeled that!

"Oh, I am not supposed to let in strangers in. How do I know that you're telling the truth?" said the little boy. Ok, now he was getting on my nerves. So much that I just want to smack him (and I am usually not a violent person!)

"Geoff, who is at the door?" A woman came into view. She also had blond hair and a fair complexion. Surprisingly, however, she was very neat and kept with her hair in a messy bun and a checkered apron around her waist. If I wasn't looking so up close I would have mistaken her for a Stephord wife!

She turned her view from Geoff to me. "Oh, you must be Isabella! Come in, Come in! I was just making some dinner for you. You must be famished." Without even knowing her, I knew that she was going to be one of those perfect gossiping housewives!

I step into the house and looked around the living room. It was a typical country style home, nothing too shocking. It had the warm fireplace, cow hide in every corner, even had deer stuffed heads all in a row on a wall.

I followed the young woman into the tiny kitchen, which may I add could only fit two people. I squished into a pull out chair and rested my tired feet.

"Here you are my homemade casserole. I made it just for you!" she said looking proud at her "hard work". I grimaced at the plate. I was never one of those people who were for casseroles.

I then reluctantly took a bite. Hey, it was actually pretty good!

"Oh, I almost forgot to introduce myself! I am Mrs. Armstrong, but you can just call me Jane. This is my son Geoff. Sorry that he is a little messy….I swear whenever he sees a ketchup packet, he cant wait to squirt it on someone! Oh and my husband, Sam should be home any moment. He's a teacher at the school down the street, but he usually stays after school hours."

As soon as she finished her little speech, I heard the back door creak open.

"I'm home! Where's dinner?" A young man stepped into the tiny kitchen. He looked tall, very handsome and looked like he was in his late twenties. In fact, the whole family looked very young! But in any case, Mr. Armstrong did not look like a teacher. He looked more like a hunter by the scratched up jeans and the flannel shirt.

Jane walked up and kissed her husband and begged him to sit down and join us for dinner. After dinner, I was super tired. Not because of the long ride to forks or the unbelievable pie for desert. I was tired because not one of the Armstrong's stopped talking during dinner. Even Mr. Armstrong couldn't stop talking about his next hunting trip that he was taking Geoff on next weak.

"Jane, I think I should go to bed! I am super tired!"

"Of course! Geoff can show you up to your room. I hope you are refreshed for tomorrow, because you will have an even bigger day."

Geoff suddenly grabbed my hand and rushed me up the stairs. I swear, that little boy does not run out of energy!

After settling Geoff down and having Jane ask me a hundred times if I was warm enough, settled into my new home, hoping for the better of my first day at Forks High School…….

* * *

**So did you like it????!!!! If so...review reiview review!!!!!!!!!_ I love reviews!!!!!!!_**

**Love you guys!!!!! (if you review! jk lol!)**

**Yours truly,**

**juicygirl16**


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, **

**I am sooooooo sry that I havent updated in forever but I have really good reasons. First of all, school midterms are coming up...(no need to explain there). Second, I am having some serious guy trouble. And Third I am have some serious friend trouble. I almost stopped writing but I started to get back into fanfiction and lets just say I cant get enough of it know!!!!! THere are 2 people that I want to thank though for helping me get my inmspiration back:**

**NoThisIsNotChelz- I dont know how you found this story but I am so thakful that you did!**

**bellaswan456- She is the greats fanfiction writer ever and she mentioned me for a review I left her so I thought I shouldmention her 2!**

**Alright yall dont want to her about me, let the reading begin...**

Previously on More Than Just Friends: After settling Geoff down and having Jane ask me a hundred times if I was warm enough, settled into my new home, hoping for the better of my first day at Forks High School…….

Beep Beep Beep... That is all I heard when I woke up in my old twin bed. (Which by the way had a spring in the middle of it….talk about back aches?) I turned to see what time it was, hoping to catch some more sleep.

7:50 it read. All the sudden panic rushed through me! The bus was going to come in five minutes and I hadn't taken a shower the night before. I rushed out of the bed to the small bathroom the Armstrong's home. I felt so cramped trying to shampoo my hair but I learned to ignore it for Jane was calling my name to come down stairs. After barely blow drying my drenched hair, I rushed down stairs to grab by book bag.

"Isabella! Slow down! Don't you want some breakfast? There is no need to miss the most important meal of the day!" Jane said while trying to catch up with me.

"Not hungry! The bus is here and I don't want to be late! Thanks anyway!" I ran out the door trying to catch the moving bus. Apparently bus driver finally caught on that I was wanting on because he stopped to a abrupt halt.

_Thank God!_ I thought as I stepped onto the cold bus. The bus driver looked cold and dreary. He obviously was ticked at me for stopping his scheduled "train ride" by the expression he gave me. I then looked at my new fellow students. They were exactly the same except they were either chattering amongst themselves or trying to finish their late homework. _Great! There isn't even __an__ open seat! What a great first day!_

Apparently the bus driver had had enough of me because once I got on he speed up before I could take a step. The jolt startled me and made me trip on a strangers backpack.

"Hey! Watch where you're going newbie!" My faced turned up and viewed the stranger. It wasn't a tall, gorgeous woman that I thought I heard of, only a short brown haired girl. She had curls down to her shoulders and busting out boobs making her look like a really cheap slut.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"You beat you're a— you're sorry!" The look that she had could kill me instantly. I turned my face down and rushed to the back of the bus. At the back of the bus there was one open seat that I gladly took.

_Some day I'm having! It hasn't even started yet!_ I stared out the window. For the rest of the ride I tried to avoid contact with everyone, especially the curly haired girl.

The bus finally came to a stop and everyone got out. I stepped out of the bus and looked around at my new school. I major disappointment. My old school was of no comparison to this. My old school was in a great high rise in middle of downtown London. The classrooms were state of the art and al the teachers gave A's if you put some effort onto your school work.

This school looked more like a prison with mobile units everywhere and only a little awning for the lockers outside. It had no color on the outside except for numbers on the outside of the units. The more I looked around, the more I distasted this place! I couldn't believe people actually survive in this environment! It was so plain, too boring, and nothing bringing any cheer to the place.

I found the school office but to my luck it was starting to rain. I hurried inside and shut the door, breathing in pure exhaustion.

The office was small and stuffy. Every corner had at least one dead plant that had water overflowing from their pots. I could tell they were trying to cover up some sort of strange smell but it was not working.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" said a lady behind the secretary desk and my a lady she was. Having make up covered on every pore on her face, she may have been mistaken for a clown!

"Yes, can I have my schedule please?" I said trying to stifle my laughter.

I left the small office almost in tears for what I had seen. _Maybe this place won't be so bad…_

* * *

**DId you like it? I hope you did because I wont update until I get 10 new reviews!!!!!!! (O and if you have any ideas for this story I would love to hear them...just send me a message on my profile!!!)**

**Yours Truly,**

**juicygirl16**


End file.
